


Tea Time

by Maggyfall



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Calling this My Unit Kamui, Corrin/Kamui/My Unit shipweek 2017, F/M, Fluff, New author to this site, Oneshot, Tea, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggyfall/pseuds/Maggyfall
Summary: Tea was serious business to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote a thing. Any who this was made for Corrin/Kamui/My Unit ship week with the prompt "Ways to say “I love you”" I hope I have the time/energy to do another prompt. Hope you all enjoy! Any criticism on grammar, spelling, or anything else is appreciated! Just got back into writing after a far too long hiatus.

Like clockwork he makes her the special before bed tea. Now of course Kamui drinks Jakob’s tea throughout the day, as the man had practically perfected the art of it. But the one before bed was special. It was a ritual made years ago when they were practically children, and the memory was one of Jakob’s fondest ones.

And thus while he heated the hot drink, looking through the fortress’s selection of tea leaves he thought about that time he and Kamui had created their silly little ritual.

~

It was around the time when Jakob had just joined the Northern Fortress staff. An orphan boy who was barely useful. He dropped plates, burned his hand when pouring the tea, and took hours to scrub the floor. The other’s of the staff mocked or ignored the silver headed child, leaving him miserable and alone.

Well, almost alone.

For some reason, that to this day Jakob could never answer, Kamui had taken the boy under her wing and demanded he’d be her personal butler.

Of course mean old Gunter had objected, but Kamui was technically Lady of the Northern Fortress so he eventually gave into her demands and began to personally train him.

And through that training, though Gunter was a very harsh teacher, Jakob showed improvement. He dropped less plates, could make a decent cup of tea without burning himself, and only took an hour to scrub the floors. And because of this the other staff left him alone. Well that and being yelled at by Gunter was not something anyone wanted.

And it was all thanks to his new lady. And from that encounter Jakob grown a huge respect and sense of loyalty for her. Because she was the only one willing to be kind when no one else was.

And it was because of those feelings, and other feelings that at his young age he didn’t fully understand, that when he saw his lady crying alone he had to do SOMETHING to cheer her up. Anything!

“My lady please is everything ok? Are you hurt? Hungry?” The words flooded out as Kamui quickly began to wipe away her tears to hide the evidence of her sadness.

“N-no I’m fine!” She lied, her cheeks red. She even let out a little sniffle at the end of her sentence.

“My lady…” Jakob trailed off, worry clearly written on his face as he offered Kamui a hand to help her up. “I know it’s not my place to say this, but if you need to talk to someone I… I’ll happily lend an ear!” For a moment she seemed hopeful, until her eyes dropped.

“You have work,” she reminded him. And it was unfortunately true. He had work and he was sure once someone else found her that she’d be whisked off to do whatever lesson she needed to go to.

“...” He thought, he needed to help her. Because this was the only opportunity he had to pay her back for helping him, and that woeful look she was making made his heart sting. “! Tonight! Somehow I’ll sneak into your room and then we can talk freely, ok?” He offered her a smile, hoping she’d understand he was being sincere.

“But how?”

“I… I don’t know yet. But I’ll think of something! Now come on, your tutors are probably worried about you.” He brought her to a washing room first to help clean her face. And then the two separated. A royal who needed to go off to her lessons, and a servant who needed to work.

*

He pondered over how to sneak into his lady’s room the entire day as he worked. And it wasn’t until nightfall until he finally came up with his plan.

After Kamui retired to her room and Jakob was done with his duties and so he rushed to the fortress’s kitchen. Getting a kettle ready on the stove as he quickly went through the various tea leaves and bags that the fortress owned.

“What are you doing boy?” Came the sudden voice of Gunter, causing Jakob to nearly drop the tea ball he was currently holding.

“L-lady Kamui said she’s been having trouble sleeping. So I thought I’d make her some tea to help her sleep,” Jakob said his voice just a bit too nervous for Gunter to believe him

“Is that so? Why haven’t I heard any of this from her then?” He raises and eyebrow as Jakob begins to wrack his brain for an answer. And for awhile Gunter is simply just staring at the boy, as if he was searching for something on his face. “Well you’ll keep her up all night if you give her that brand. Here let me help you,” the man says as he briskly walks over. This was a surprise, Jakob was sure Gunter would have scolded him for lying. But it seemed that even the strict Gunter would bend the rules for Kamui’s sake.

Thanks to the older man’s help the tea is ready, placed on a silver platter with a small pitcher of cream and two cups. No sugar though, it was far too late for that.

“Make sure you don’t drop anything. And don’t keep Lady Kamui up long,” Gunter warns as he heads of for his quarters. Jakob nearly scurries himself to see Kamui. Though he stayed careful enough to not drop the tray, and then finally he finds himself at her door. Giving a knock, he waits for her to open the door. Which once she does, reveals her with a very confused look.

“Jakob?”

“I brought you the tea… to help you sleep!” Before she can question what’s going on he pushes through and she closes the door.

“What tea?”

“Remember when I said I’d think of a plan to come up and talk to you,” Jakob explains as he places the tray on a small table and begins pouring her a cup.

“Yes but… Oh! Oh ok so this was your excuse?” Jakob nods, happy she seems impressed with his little plan. He strolls over handing her a cup and pulling up a plush chair for her to sit on.

“So… are you ok?” Kamui takes a sip, making a pleasant sound as she enjoys the warm drink before turning her attention to Jakob’s question.

“I’m better now,” she admits. “This is very good Jakob!” He smiles at her compliment, but turns serious. No, he won’t let her change the subject or be vague on what’s wrong.

“Lady Kamui, why were you crying earlier?” She doesn’t say anything right away. Rather takes small sips of the tea as if trying to think of what she should and shouldn’t share. Which was understandable, this was the country of Nohr after all.

“I… I miss my siblings,” she finally admits while finishing the cup. “I guess… I’m just lonely without them. There’s really no one to play with or talk to.”

“You can play with me Lady Kamui!” She laughs at this. Not in a mean way of course, but in a way where she’s clearly amused by the idea.

“Thank you for the offer Jakob but I can’t make you skip work just to help me pass the time. Gunter would never allow it!” And she’s right. He’s a servant, and none of his duties include entertaining the princess.

“...you can talk to me though.” She doesn’t laugh, just stares.

“I… I don’t know Jakob.”

“I mean, we’re talking right now aren’t we?”

“But what if there’s nothing to say? I can’t expect you to listen to all my troubles every night.”

“Then we’ll just drink tea… Or I can lead the conversation. I just…” _I don’t want you to feel alone too._

He doesn’t need to say it, somehow she understands why he’s so insistent.

“Ok. But maybe not every ni-”

“I can do this every night! Unless you order me to not come. But besides that I will come every night to you with tea, and we’ll talk, or just drink, or do whatever. But i promise I will do this for you every night!” This time she gives him a nod and a light chuckle. She can’t help but find the display cute.

“Ok, we’ll see if you can keep that promise.”

 

~

And he did. Every night, unless she ordered him away, he brought her tea before bed. And in those moments the two would chat about anything. For it was the one time they were truly alone to just be themselves. 

 

And he did this because it was a promise made years ago, and because over the years he realized he had grown to love her. Even though it was a ridiculous idea. A servant and his mistress? Preposterous!

Thus Jakob pushed all personal feelings aside when it came to Kamui and did as he was ordered, though usually with a smile if she were present.

Focusing back on what needed to be done, Jakob finished preparing the tea and places it on the same tray he had used all those years ago. He gets them two cups, as sometimes Kamui insists he drink with her, and the pitcher of cream. With that all set he heads up to her room where with only one knock he hears her say,

“Come in Jakob!” And he enters with a smile, placing the tray on her little table where she’s already seated. She even pulled up a seat for him. “Thank you,” she suddenly says as Jakob pours them each a cup.

“For what?”

“Doing this, even though it’s been years.”

“Well I did promise you every night.”

“That you did,” Kamui grins as she takes a cup and takes a long sip of the beverage. Delicious as always. “Still, sometimes I wonder why you do this for me every night.” Jakob can swear there’s a hint of mischievous in her eyes.

“As I said, a promise is a promise.” It’s the truth but she seems disappointed in his answer. Because it’s not the full truth really, there is another reason he does this for her every night. But it’s a reason Jakob dare not say.

“Well the tea is excellent as always Jakob.”

“Thank you milady, your praise is the only payment I’ll ever need. So, anything troubling you tonight?”

“No I’ve been fine,” though when she says this she doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Are you sure milady?”

“... Well… there is one thing that’s been bothering me.”

“And what is it?”

“There’s… a person I like. But I’m not sure he has the feelings for me…” Jakob can feel a part of his heart break when she says this, but keeps up his smile. He knew all along it would never work. And besides, clearly she needs help with whoever this man is.

“Well why not ask him?”

“...it’s complicated…”

“Milady you’ll never know if you don’t ask. Besides, what man wouldn’t want to be with such a kind and lovely princess?” She reddens at his compliments, maybe he had come on too strong. But then she gets up from her seat and walks over to him.

“Maybe I can ask him in a less direct way?”

“Well of course, and ho-” before he can finish he feels her lips on his cheek. Ah, so that was how. And he was so stunned by the action that it took him until she was seated back in her place, nervous and red, for him to make the connection that HE was the one she liked.

They were both silent, sipping tea and refusing to look at one another. And even though Jakob wished he could somehow express all the feelings he had for her. The ones that had grown over the years. He can’t. He can't put it into words.

And soon they’re both done with the tea and he needs to leave.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Kamui asks as he begins cleaning up after them. “If you don’t want to I understa-”

“I want to come back tomorrow!” He cuts her off, him turning just as red as she. And it’s clear to them both now. So both offer each other shy smiles as Jakob finishes getting the tray together.

And before he leaves the room he turns to her and says “I will always be back for you my Lady Kamui,” _because I love you._

But even without saying it she understands.


End file.
